Giovanni (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Giovanni= |-|Beedrill= |-|Mega-Beedrill= |-|Nidoqueen= |-|Golem= |-|Nidoking= |-|Ursaring= |-|Organism No. 2= Summary Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and the main antagonist of the Red, Blue and Green chapters. He is the secret Gym Leader of Viridian City, although he is barely around since he is doing experiments on Pokémon within Viridian Forest. After the Gym Battle with Red, he leaves and goes into hiding. In the Yellow chapters, he appears as a temporary ally to help Yellow fight against Lance. It is also revealed that just like Lance and Yellow, he was born in Viridian Forest, however, it is unknown if he has any powers as they do. After Lance's defeat, Giovanni officially disbands Team Rocket. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 6-B as a Beedrill, Higher as a Mega-Beedrill | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Giovanni Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 30's) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Former Gym Leader, Former Leader of Team Rocket Powers and Abilities: |-|Giovanni=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Beedrill=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Statistics Amplification (Via Agility), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Bug, Grass and Fairy Type moves |-|Nidoqueen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Via Counter), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Sting), Status Effect Inducement (Via Poison Point), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug and Fairy Type moves |-|Golem=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Via Rock Throw), Self-Destruction (Via Explosion), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison, Fire and Electric Type moves |-|Nidoking=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Via Earthquake and Rock Tomb), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Punch), Status Effect Inducement (Via Poison Point), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug and Fairy Type moves |-|Ursaring=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Punch), Ice Manipulation (Via Avalanche) |-|Organism No. 2= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 2, Has survived after having its core removed), Flight, Healing (Via Recover), Forcefield Creation (Via Light Screen and Reflect), Portal Creation, BFR (Can create portals to send people to other places), Energy Projection (Via Psycho Boost), Teleportation (Via Teleport), Power Absorption (Via Skill Swap), Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Can transform into forms that increases its speed, durability and attack), Duplication (Can create perfect clones of itself), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | Country Level as a Beedrill (Giovanni's Pokémon can fight against Red and Lance's Pokémon), Higher as a Mega-Beedrill''' | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level (Organism No. 2 was able to fight on par with Mewtwo) '''Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Reacted to Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Fought on par with Lance and Red's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Country Level as a Beedrill, Higher as a Mega-Beedrill''' | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level''' Durability: Country Level (Has survived being shocked by Red's Pikachu) | Country Level (Survived hits from Lance's Pokémon) as a Beedrill, Higher as a Mega-Beedrill | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level (Organism No. 2 has taken hits from Mewtwo) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Mega Stone Intelligence: High (Is a highly skilled trainer and runs one of the biggest criminal organisations) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Ground, Ghost, Fire and Dark Type moves '''| Is weak to Ground, Water, Psychic and Ice Type moves |''' Is weak to Water, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Ground and Steel Type moves '''| Is weak to Ground, Water, Psychic and Ice Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Bug, Ghost and Dark Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beedrill: Beedrill is Giovanni's main Pokémon. It is a Bug and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Twineedle: Twineedle is a Bug Type move where Beedrill stabs the opponents with its stingers. ** Agility: Agility is a Psychic Type move where Beedrill increases its ability. ** Swarm: Swarm is Beedrill's natural ability. It increases Beedrill's power when it is low on health. * Nidoqueen: Nidoqueen is one of the Pokémon that Giovanni uses in his Gym Battles. It is a Poison and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Counter: Counter is a Fighting Type move where Nidoqueen punches the opponent before they hit her. ** Poison Sting: Poison Sting is a Poison Type move where Nidoqueen shoots out a needle which can poison the opponent when it hits. ** Scratch: Scratch is a Normal Type move where Nidoqueen slashes the opponent with her claws. ** Poison Point: Poison Point is Nidoqueen's natural ability. It allows Nidoqueen to poison any opponent that it comes into physical contact with. * Golem: Golem is one of the Pokémon that Giovanni uses in his Gym Battles. It is a Rock and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Tackle: Tackle is a Normal Type move where Golem throws its body at the opponent to harm them. ** Rock Throw: Rock Throw is a Rock Type move where Golem picks up and throws a rock at the opponent. ** Explosion: Explosion is a Normal Type move where Golem self-destructs in an explosion which heavily damages the opponent if it hits. ** Sturdy: '''Sturdy is Golem's natural ability. It allows Golem to negate the effects of One Hit Kill moves. * '''Nidoking: Nidoking is one of the Pokémon that Giovanni uses in his Gym Battles. It is a Poison and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Earthquake: Earthquake is a Ground Type move where Nidoking creates a small isolated earthquake. ** Fire Punch: Fire Punch is a Fire Type move where Nidoking sets its fist on fire and punches the opponent. ** Rock Tomb: Rock Tomb is a Rock Type move where Nidoking drops a large number of rocks on the opponent to try and bury them. ** Poison Point: Poison Point is Nidoking's natural ability. It allows Nidoking to poison any opponent that it comes into physical contact with. * Ursaring: Ursaring is one of Silver's Pokémon which he gave to Giovanni. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Slash: Slash is a Normal Type move where Ursaring cuts the opponent with its sharpened claws. ** Fire Punch: '''Fire Punch is a Fire Type move where Ursaring sets its fist on fire and punches the opponent. ** '''Fury Swipes: Fury Swipes is a Normal Type move where Ursaring rapidly slashes the opponent with its claws. ** Avalanche: Avalanche is an Ice Type move where Ursaring drops a large pile of snow on the opponent. * Organism No. 2: Organism No. 2 is one of the Deoxys' that was created when they were just a virus and came into contact with radiation while in space and landed on Earth on a meteor. It is a Psychic Type Pokémon. ** Recover: Recover is a Normal Type move where Organism No. 2 heals half of its health. ** Psycho Boost: Psycho Boost is a Psychic Type move where Organism No. 2 fires a ball of energy from its chest. ** Reflect: Reflect is a Psychic Type move where Organism No. 2 makes a pyramid around which protects it from physical attacks. ** Light Screen: Light Screen is a Psychic Type move where Organism No. 2 makes a pyramid around which protects it from special attacks. ** Teleport: Teleport is a Psychic Type move where Organism No. 2 teleports to wherever it wants, it can take people and objects with it. ** Skill Swap: Skill Swap is a Psychic Type move where Organism No. 2 swaps its opponent's ability with its own, giving the opponent Pressure as its ability. ** Pressure: Pressure is Organism No. 2's natural ability. It decreases the opponent's stamina whenever they do a move. Key: Giovanni | Beedrill | Nidoqueen | Golem | Nidoking | Ursaring | Organism No. 2 Note: While Giovanni has shown to own Several more Pokémon, most of them have never been used in combat.Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6